


Bokuaka- A oneshot

by Potato_219



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_219/pseuds/Potato_219
Summary: Based on this headcannon:Person A often uses Person B as a emotion/interest dump, as they are comfortable enough around B to trust them with this stuff; A basically rants to, cries on, and generally info dumps to B. B doesn't mind and just kinda lets A do it cause it seems to make them happyOne day, A goes to look for B, wanting to tell them something new they found interest in, only to find B having a panic attack. A calms B down and gets them to explain what happened; turns out B bottles their own emotions up out of fear of judgement, and ends up hitting their breaking point.A tells B they can vent to them anytime they need, and B tries to argue that they don't want to ruin A's mood with their problems. A tells them they're okay with it; after all, if A can vent to B, it's only fair that B can vent to A.after this B starts to slowly open up to A over time, and they end up becoming closer than ever, practically inseparable, (maybe even in love if otp)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Bokuaka- A oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Ello
> 
> This is my first Bokuaka fic
> 
> I hope you like it

“Agaashiiieee!!!!!”

“What now, Bokuto-san? Also, it’s pronounced ‘Akaashi’.”

“My spike! Did you see it just now?! It went like all bam, and woooosh, and whapow!!!’

“Yes, Bokuto-san, I saw it. It was amazing.”

Oops. Akaashi might have over-exaggerated it and raised Bokuto’s ego too much.

“Hey hey hey!!! Aren’t I the best, Agasheeee?!!”

“Hm.”

The rest of practice went by with Bokuto continuously blabbering to Akaashi about anything and everything, not even stopping when spiking the ball.

Until he missed it.

HE MISSED IT.

They were playing a practise match amongst themselves, with both sides at a deuce. Since they were a strong team, the opponent kept their defences high, and the rally went on.

Bokuto, being the hyperactive, talkative owl he was, was obviously distracted at the moment. Akaashi didn’t think much of it, and as he sent the ball towards Bokuto, who was screaming at the same time jumping, missed the ball.

It fell to the ground.

Exactly 5.237 seconds before it happened, Akaashi felt it. He wasn’t exactly in the mood for this now. He sighed.

It was Bokuto’s all-too-famous emo mode.

~~~

By the time the huge owl had calmed down, it was like nothing ever happened. In an overly enthusiastic voice, he offered to walk Akaashi home and wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“Akaaasheeeeeee”

“Yeah?” At least it sounds a bit more like my name this time, Akaashi thought.

“Today was so annoying, we got a whole half-page of math homework, and I have extra math revision since I’m really bad at one-digit multiplication, and I have english sentence writing practise, and a japanese essay…”

Akaashi only half-listened, thinking about how easy all of those assignments were and how they were thaught in middle school. 

Before he could stop himself however, he blurt out,

“M-maybe I could help you with it.”

“Really? THANK YOU SO MUCH AGASSHEEEE WHAT WOULD I DO WITHOUT YOU?!?!?!?!?!?”

“...Please don’t shout in my ear Bokuto-san…”

“AH, SORRY AGASHEEE!!!”

For the longest time ever, Bokuto has been clinging onto Akaashi, using him as a diary of some sorts, pouring out all of his thoughts and emotions into him. At times, it got tiring, but it’s not like Akaashi minded.

As long as it made his senpai happy.

~~~

“Again, Bokuto-san, what is 5x3?”

“I don’t know!”

“Uhm… What are 3 sets of five?”

“Huh?”

“Ok, imagine that there are three baskets, and you have to put 5 volleyballs in each of them. How many volleyballs are there in total?”

Bokuto stared at his fingers for about 7 minutes (Akasshi was so bored that he counted) and then suddenly looked up, a very happy grin plastered to his face.

“Ah! I know! I know!”

“Go ahead, Bokuto-san.”

“I’ll have 27 volleyballs in total!”

Akaashi internally facepalmed.

“You know what, Bokuto-san? Let’s just move on to English.”

~~~

“HEY HEY HEY, AGASSHEEEE!!!”

“Morning, Bokuto-san.”

“AGAAAAASHIIII, DID YOU SEE THE SHOW LAST NIGHT, IT WAS ALL WAPOW, AND WHOOOO, AND BASH AND IT WAS SOOOOO AMAZING, BUT THEN I GOT SO DISTRACTED I FORGOT TO COMPLETE MY HOMEWORK AND I’M GOING TO GET INTO SOOOOOO MUCH TROUBLE, HELP ME AGASHEEE!!!!”

Akaashi sighed. He knew this was going to happen, and he was prepared. 

“It’s fine, Bokuto-san, I’m sure if you explain, the teacher will give you an extra day.”

“YOU’RE RIGHT! THANKS A LOT!”

Akaashi doubted it.

For the longest time ever, Akaashi has been used as an ‘emotional dump’ (according to himself) for Bokuto who, on a daily basis, rants, cries and talks excitedly to him.

It was really, very annoying when he didn’t stop. But then again, it’s not like Akaashi minded at all.

As long as it made Bokuto-san happy.

~~~

It was a habit for the two to sit with each other during lunch. However, Akaashi was nowhere to be found.

Bokuto, who was obviously worried, went all around searching for Akaashi. Up on the roof, in all the classrooms, the gym, cafeteria, everywhere. He was sad. He had recently discovered a cafe with all sorts of tasty desserts, and wanted to bring Akaashi there.

Bokuto’s intention to bring Akaashi there, however, was completely different.

He’s had a crush on his kouhai for the longest time, and really wanted to confess there.

But the setter was nowhere to be found.

Bokuto ran around everywhere, trying to find him, getting more worried by each second.

Until the bell rang, signaling the start of the next class after lunch.

He sighed, defeated, and trudged back to class. 

Until he heard sniffling.

~~~

Until he heard sniffling.

He looked around, and noticed it coming from one of the bathroom stalls. He slowly entered, identifying the sound coming from the stall at the back.

Bokuto knocked.

“Are you okay?”

The sniffling continued.

“B-bokuto-san?” A scared-sounding voice whispered.

“Agashiyeee! Are you ok? Who hurt you?! I’LL BEAT THEM TO A PULP!!!”

The door unlocked.

There was Akaashi, who clearly looked distressed. He looked like he had been crying, trembling and shaking and taking shallow breaths. He was clearly sweating, and looked as if he was about to die.

“Hey! Are you okay?”

Akaashi flinched, still taking quick breaths.

Bokuto knew what he had to do. Despite his carefree experience, stupid actions and silly mistakes, Bokuto had experienced all of this before.

He slowly approached Akaashi, lifting him up and muttering ‘it’s ok’ to him, and in no time, Akaashi recovered a lot.

“Thank you, Bokuto-san. I guess you really are more than what meets the eye.”

“Well, I don’t really know what that means, but, well, you could say I’ve dealt with this kind of thing before. I… had a childhood friend, you see, and she had panic attacks all the time like this, and I would take care of her. And- and we had so much fun together. “

“Well,” he continued, “Now’s not the time for this. I’ve been meaning to tell you something. Meet me at the entrance after school! I promise you won’t regret it! HEY HEY HEY!”

Bokuto then ran to his next class, leaving a very flustered Akaashi behind.

Well, this was it. There was no going back! Bokuto thought. 

He was ready.

~~~

“Bokuto-san.”

“AGASHHEE! I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE WHERE I BRING YOU, I’M REALLY EXCITEDDD!!!!”

Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s hand and led him out of the school. Although Akaashi didn't say so, he was curious where bokuto would bring him.

~~~

School finally ended, and Akaashi found Bokuto waiting for him at the gates, practically jumping around, giving him his usual grin that stretched from ear to ear. Akaashi slightly blushed. The thing was that Akaashi had a crush on the large owl, but was too shy to tell. Well, that was only part of the reason. He was also worried that Bokuto might be a bit too dense to understand him.

“HEY HEY HEY!”

“Hi, Bokuto-san. Lead the way.”

He smiled even more and grabbed Akaashi’s hand, which did not help his case as he was as red as a beet.

Bokuto walked normally, still having a grip on Akaashi’s hand, but because of the height difference, Akaashi had to jog a little to keep up and not get dragged behind.

They soon arrived at a cute little shop, decorated with flowers and plants of all sorts. The inside was littered with small but comfortable couches and cats walked around, getting constant attention and snacks from the customers.

Akaashi loved it.

They sat and ordered their dishes. At first, there was an awkward silence but that was immediately broken when three cats leapt onto Bokuto at the same time, and as a result screamed from shock.

Akaashi doubled over in laughter and tried to show Bokuto how to handle them, unable to stop giggling.

Soon, it got dark, and they left the cafe.

It was time.

“Um… Akaashi?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you um… enjoy today?”

“Of course I did, Bokuto-san! We should do this more often.”

“Well then, let me tell you something.”

Bokuto was not his usual joking, talkative, self, and Akaashi noticed that immediately.

“Akaashi, for the longest time ever, you’ve been so supportive of me, and always listened to my stories even though they were probably the most boring things ever to listen to. You put up with my annoying attitude, and you’re so funny and pretty and… I’m in love with you, Akaashi Keiji.”

“Bokuto… I like you as well.”

~~~

~The End~


End file.
